Master and Mistress of Horse and Hunt
by ScarletCourt
Summary: The sexy adventures of Kenna and Bash. Chapter 6: The Drizzle of the Rain - From a guest prompt: Kennash making love in their candlelit room while it's raining.
1. Discovering Love

**A/N:** After watching 1x19, this little bit of PWP popped up into my head.

Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Reign characters belong to Laurie McCarthy and Stephanie Sengupta and The CW. I'm just playing with them.

**Discovering Love**

"What do you think of a picnic?" asked Bash, his hands wandering down Kenna's thighs beneath the blankets. They had been discussing the work being done at their estate after a rousing round of lovemaking. "Just the two of us?" He'd found that in the weeks after their first time that he just couldn't get enough of his wife. Every time he saw her, he felt a yearning to touch her, to kiss her, to make love to her. The most recent time had been while she had been taking a bath in their chambers. He had just returned from yet another fruitless hunt for the Darkness in the Bloodwood. They ended up sharing bath water before sharing the bed.

Kenna turned to look at Bash and smiled. "I'd like that." She then moved to kiss him on the stubble of his cheek before moving to straddle him and capture his mouth. "But first, I want more of you, my husband, my Master of Horse and Hunt." In the weeks since their first time, Kenna found herself thinking more and more of him and less and less of the others, including Henry. Bash's plan to make her forget everyone but him was working.

Obliging her, Bash deepened the kiss and his hands wandered to her backside squeezing each cheek lovingly while a certain part of his anatomy began to stir again. Their lovemaking earlier had been hurried, but now, with their immediate needs sated, but wanting more, he set a slower pace to remember every kiss and touch.

Kenna, sensing her husband change in pace, moved to follow his. While his tongue explored her mouth and hers moved to meet his and each touch inflamed their desire for one another, eliciting the want for more.

In one smooth motion, Bash rolled them over so he was on top. Breaking the kiss, he looked into her eyes and said breathlessly, "I want to worship you."

She looked into his eyes and all she could see was the desire for her that burned within him which made her smile. She knew that she was falling in love with the husband that she would have never picked for herself, but she couldn't help herself when he looked at her like that and she was finding it harder and harder everyday to keep from telling him that she loved him.

Tearing his gaze from her perfect porcelain face, he kissed her again before moving to her jaw and then to her earlobe, her sighs and moans urging him lower. So first he explored her neck and pulse point before trailing kisses down her breast bone.

When Bash captured one of her breasts with his mouth and sucked, Kenna arched her back and scraped her nails over his scalp, eliciting a moan from him. While he suckled her, his hand moved lower to her centre where he circled her nub with his thumb sending a jolt through her causing a sharp intake of breath. "Oh, Bash!"

Feeling the wetness on his hand, Bash inserted one then a second finger into her while he teased her hardened nipple with his tongue. Not wanting her other breast to feel neglected, he moved to suckle it while he pulled his fingers out in a come hither motion. His first courtesan in Paris had taught him that trick and it never fail on Kenna. He could feel her breaths coming more rapidly as he continued.

Kenna moaned and breathed faster as Bash's fingers expertly manipulated her. No one else had ever pleasured her like this before. The boys and men before Henry didn't know how a woman's body functioned and Henry himself just gave her enough to take what he wanted. Only Bash wanted to pleasure her first and foremost. When he inserted his fingers again while he rubbed her nub, she writhed with one hand through his hair and the other gripping the sheets beneath them. When he did it again and again, he brought her closer and closer to the goal. "Faster, Bash, faster!" Bash complied and that tipped her over the edge screaming his name.

Bash then licked her juices off his fingers before kissing her. Breaking the kiss, he asked, "Are you ready to continue, wife?"

Kenna in her haze just nodded and Bash moved down to kiss her stomach before reaching her triangle of hair. He wanted to worship his wife and worship her he would. Opening her legs, he grinned like a fool when he saw her nub and her moist, warm centre. Moving slowly, he kissed the nub first and then he circled his tongue around it, causing Kenna to moan his name again.

While Bash paid rapt attention to her intimate regions, Kenna felt the buildup again from her centre outward. Her legs desperately wanted to wrap around her husband, but Bash held them in place while he licked and sucked. Clutching at his hair, she squeezed that much harder when he hit a good spot, which made him do it again and again. Her moans filled the room, egging him on until he pushed her over the edge, again screaming his name.

Bash then moved up to kiss her again. Kenna languidly in her haze wrapped her arms about his neck. After several vigorous kisses, he moved to look at her and saw the desire in her eyes. "You are so beautiful. I'm so glad we decided to give it a try." His heart filling with love for his wife, he then kissed her again and again.

Waking from the haze, Kenna could feel his hardness against her thigh while he lovingly kissed her. Reaching down, she grasped it causing him to gasp and break the kiss. "I want you in me." Kenna looked into his eyes, darkened by desire. Bash answered with another kiss before positioning himself at her entrance. With a little help from Kenna, he entered her. The feeling was so intense that he had to break his kiss to concentrate on not going right there and then. Though she was experienced, Kenna's moist, warm centre sheathed him in such a way that it felt like he was entering a virgin each time. No one else fitted him so perfectly. It was like she was made just for him.

When he filled her completely, Kenna closed her eyes to savour the sensation that was her husband and wrapped her legs around his back to bring him deeper. Before long, Bash began to move slowly, languidly, but with purpose and Kenna felt the build up of desire within her again. "Oh Bash! Kiss me now!" Kenna returned his kiss vigorously. She wanted him to fill more than her centre.

Breaking the kiss, Bash moved to whisper in her ear. "Tell me if there's anything else you want me to do."

"Just love me … a little … faster," Kenna whispered into his ear.

Bash smiled against her ear and kissed it before complying to her request and picked up speed. This brought him closer to the edge, but he could hear Kenna's breathing quicken and moaning louder as well, signalling that she was getting close. He held on as long as possible, hoping that she would reach her high before him, but it was not to be. With one final thrust, he shuddered and spilled into her "Oh God, Kenna!" and immediately after, Kenna screamed his name, "Sebastian!" her centre gripping his shaft rhythmically to milk all of him. Bash then collapsed on top of her to ride out his high.

When the sensations began to subside, Bash rolled them over to one side to keep their parts together and to take the weight off Kenna. Grinning at her, he asked, "How was that, wife?"

She pushed his shoulder slightly, feigning displeasure. "If you didn't know what I thought of that, husband, you must be deaf, blind and without a sense of touch."

Leaning over to kiss her, he said, "You know I'm none of that." After he broke the kiss, he looked at her and his heart swelled with love. When originally, he didn't want to marry a weeping bride at sword point, he now realized that Kenna was his perfect life partner in every way and that he loved her more than anyone else he has known in his life. Caressing her cheek with his knuckle, he looked her straight in the eye. "I love you, you know."

"I know." Kenna searched his eyes and saw the truth in them before saying. "I love you, too."

"Despite how we came together originally, I think you were meant for me." Bash then leaned over and kissed her thoroughly for a long time.

**A/N2:** Thank you for reading. I hope I got them right. I've not written Kennash before. I was thinking of adding a second part of them at the picnic they discussed at the beginning. Should I continue?


	2. Picnic at the Estate

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, follows here and likes and reblogs on tumblr. I was flabbergasted by the response.

Here's the picnic discussed in the last chapter. It's at least several weeks later from the last chapter. This one has a little more plot as it is part of a bigger story of their visit to the estate I'm working on but no guarantees on when I'll be able to post that fic. Since this is meant more as a collection of Kennash sexy adventures, I thought I'd cut to the chase as it were. :P

Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Reign characters belong to Laurie McCarthy and Stephanie Sengupta and The CW. I'm just playing with them.

**Picnic at the Estate**

After inspecting the house thoroughly, Bash suggested they take a break for lunch before inspecting the gardens and meeting the new gardener. Walking out the back door that opened to a terrace in need of repairs, he led Kenna out to a clearing on a small hill nearby that had a good view of their property, but was sufficiently far away to afford some privacy while they ate.

Carrying a spare saddle blanket and the saddlebags with their provisions, Bash cleared enough bush ahead of Kenna to enable her to walk there easily. The sun had warmed the air significantly since the early morning and it was warm enough for both to remove their cloaks and Kenna to fold hers and use it to sit on to provide extra layers between her and the ground. Settling them down, Bash saw her try to hide a wince when she sat down and he felt badly for her for the punishing five hour ride to their estate, but he decided to wait for the right moment to ask about it since Kenna had been adamant that they ride to the estate rather than take a carriage.

Taking their food out, he said, "Looks like we have a variety of cheeses, meats and bread, even a couple of apples for dessert. What would you like? Brie? Roquefort? Dried beef? Bread?"

"I'll take some brie and bread." Kenna surveyed their property. "How much of the land do we own?"

Handing his wife her food, Bash said, "From speaking with the estate manager, this hill we're sitting on is the extent of our lands on this side and we own that forest next to the farmlands to the small river near the horizon. The house may be small and neglected, but the land more than makes up for value." He then took a bite of his food.

"Will we have time to see the farms?" asked Kenna, eager to meet the tenants. Back in Scotland, her mother had often visited the tenants working their land. When she had taken Kenna with her on those visits, she had always reminded her daughter that it was the tenants that made the land valuable and that if the Lord and Lady didn't take care of them, then the estate and hence the family was surely to suffer. As a child, she couldn't have care less about the visits, but she remembered her mother's advice.

"Not today," said Bash after he swallowed. "Inspecting the outbuildings and the gardens will likely take the rest of the afternoon. Perhaps next time?"

"I'd like that," said Kenna with a smile and they ate in silence for the remainder of the meal just enjoying the view before them on one of the first warm, sunny days of spring.

After passing Kenna her apple, Bash took the opportunity to lay down on his side and propped up his head with his left hand while he ate with his right. Looking up at his wife, he saw part of the girl that she still was, who was far from her home. "Do you miss Scotland?"

"Yes and no." Kenna looked in the distance. "I miss my family and the friends I left behind, but I don't miss the weather or the food, and serving Mary is exciting, too." Kenna turned to smile at her husband of several months and reached out to touch his cheeks. "It's brought me to a new country, to new experiences and to a new husband." Leaning down, she looked into his eyes and moved in to kiss him, causing Bash to put down his apple to return the kiss.

Before long, they were both eager to deepen the kiss, but when Kenna shifted, she winced and broke the kiss.

Seeing his opportunity, Bash sat up and asked, "Are you certain you're alright?" He had asked several times earlier and Kenna adamantly refused to admit she was saddle sore.

Visibly wincing, Kenna finally admitted her pain. "My backside hurts and has been hurting since before we stopped at that town this morning."

Rising, Bash walked to the saddlebags to pull out the cream he had obtained from Nostradmus the previous night when Kenna refused to take the carriage. "I thought as much. Take off everything but your underskirt including your knickers. Then roll out your cloak, lay on your front on top of it, and lift your skirt."

"What?" Kenna looked at him incredulously. "What if someone at the house or on the grounds sees me?"

"I brought something that will help," he said with a sigh. "If you lie down, no one can see you from down there. Trust me. You don't want to leave this untreated before we ride home later this afternoon. It will hurt ten times worse tomorrow."

Kenna looked between him and the house. When she realized he was right, she dutifully removed her clothing save her skirt, refolded her cloak and laid upon it as per her husband's instructions. "What is that?" Kenna nodding to the small jar Bash produced from one of the saddlebags.

"Something I asked Nostradamus for last night after you refused to take the carriage," said Bash, opening the jar. Dipping his fingers in, he looked over his wife's behind and took a deep breath. Fortunately, it was not nearly as bad as he had expected, but it was still going to be very difficult to treat her and not want to make love to her before they left their picnic spot.

When Bash rubbed the cream on the patches of reddened skin on her behind, Kenna sucked in her breath.

"Should I stop?" asked Bash, concerned that he was hurting her too much.

"No." said Kenna adamantly, looking behind her.

"It's supposed to be a balm," said Bash, worried. He looked up at her and added, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Continue, please," said Kenna, pleading with her tone and eyes. "The areas you've treated are feeling much better already. It's the initial touch that stings and I wasn't expecting it."

Bash nodded and continued his ministrations. While he smeared the cream upon Kenna's rump and legs, he recalled the round of lovemaking that morning before they left. At the time, he had touched this flesh for an entirely different reason. _He had meant to just kiss her good morning, but she had other ideas after their lips met and they were nearly caught by the servants bringing them breakfast. _

"It's a good thing you're my husband," said Kenna chuckling, bringing Bash out of his reverie. "Otherwise, I'd have thought that this was just an excuse to take advantage."

"I might still," said Bash, grinning at her with a wink. When he was done, he moved her skirt down slightly to provide some cover should someone come across them and put away the small jar. "Now we wait for the cream to be absorbed before you put on your knickers again."

Kenna reached out her hand to one side and patted the blanket. "Lay down here beside me, Bash, so I don't have to crane my neck? Please?" She batted her eyelashes at him for effect.

"If that's what you want," said Bash, grinning. He had discovered within the first week of their marriage that he could never deny her much, especially when she employed her eyelashes, so he put down the saddlebag for a pillow, took off his boots and laid on his back beside her so he could gaze at her beautiful face.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue yet again," said Kenna with a smile. "As the Master of Horse and Hunt, I should have listened to you about the carriage. I'm sorry. I know now that you were only looking out for my best interests." She ducked her head to hide some of her embarrassment.

Bash reached over and lifted her chin with his index finger. "I'm your husband. I will always look out for your best interests."

Looking deep into his eyes, Kenna could see the truth in them. "And I love you for it."

As if their two lips were magnets drawn to one another, they both rolled slightly, leaned in and shared a kiss. Bringing his hands to the back of her head to hold her in place, he deepened the kiss, which she met with equal passion. Before long, Bash wanted to roll her over but suddenly remembered why she was lying down like that and broke the kiss and sat up.

Kenna creased her forehead, a little hurt by the sudden stop in affection. "Why did you stop?"

Bash glanced at her hurt expression quickly before glancing away. "You're hurt and you need to wait for the medicines to take affect. I shouldn't be thinking of what I want."

Putting her hand on his cheek, Kenna said, "I want you as much as you want me. If we truly can't be seen from the house and grounds lying down, there are things we can do to keep ourselves occupied while the medicines are absorbed." Kenna waggled an eyebrow in good humour. "Lie down and kiss me," she commanded with a smile.

"As my wife desires," said Bash with a grin, lying down again. "Tell me if I hurt you or interfere with the medicines."

Kenna nodded. "I will."

Before long, they had resumed their pleasurable activities and Kenna started to work on removing his trousers, button by button while she looked into his eyes. She had determined that they were much too tight when she leaned over him and felt a bulge through the fabric. Just as she was about to unbutton the last one, Bash's hardness sprang forth peeking forth through his undershorts. When Kenna caressed it with her hand, he sucked in his breath at the feel of her touch and quickly helped her to remove the rest of it until his bottom half was bare.

Next, Kenna worked to unbutton his shirt with his help so that she could feel his skin. She had a great desire to feel his skin against hers and she ran her hand down his chest as soon as he was able. Once his shirt was off, Bash pulled Kenna in for a kiss. He had a great need to taste her soft lips. He deepened the kiss and their tongues dance together inciting a great want between them.

Wanting to pleasure Bash while she was unable to sit or lie on her back, Kenna reached down while they continued to kiss to take hold of his hardness and stroke it causing him to break the kiss to let out a sigh of pleasure. "Oh!" Her delicate touch was sending waves of pleasure coursing through him and he caressed her arms weakly while his head lolled and his eyes rolled to the back of his head in obvious pleasure. "That feels so very good."

Seeing that her husband enjoyed her ministrations, Kenna moved to take his member into her mouth and cup his family jewels in her hands and suddenly Bash's breathing increased rapidly. "Oh, Kenna!" It had been several lovers ago the last time someone took care of him in this manner and he had to will himself from getting too close to the edge while he enjoyed the sensations. He had a sudden desire to move, but with Kenna's limited range of motion, he arched his back instead. "That's so good! Please don't stop!" Bash moaned.

Using Bash's noises as a guide, Kenna sped up or slowed down her ministrations to draw it out. Finally, Bash could take it no longer. "Please, I need to be in you," he pleaded desperately. By this point, Kenna no longer cared about the saddle soreness. Her juices had been flowing since Bash's first moan, so she took one last lick, quickly removed her skirt and moved to impale herself on his hardness after grinding her warm, wet centre up and down the underlength of him to show him how wet she was for him. He was aching for her.

Hovering herself at first over his tip, Kenna finally lowered herself on him. Bash groaned and immediately reached down to rub her nub, which was already on fire. Quickly untying her corset to discard it, she started moving up and down while Bash rubbed furiously. His other hand then cupped one of her now bare breasts while teasing its nipple taut. Kenna was in ecstasy. Bash suddenly sat up and took her other breast in his mouth and suckled it while she continue to move up and down though with a quickened pace.

Before long, she was getting close but she needed his help, so she leaned down and kissed the top of his ear before whispering, "Rub me, please, in circles. I'm getting so close." Bash then reached down between them to try to get to her nub to no avail, so he laid down again before reaching her nub to rub it with him thumb in circles like she asked. First time he did this several weeks ago, he had her keening within a minute. Sensing that she was getting tired but oh so close, Bash started to thrust to meet her halfway all the while still rubbing furiously. Suddenly she tightened and reached her high screaming his name. Moving quickly to grab her waist, he thrusted a couple more times into her and let go, spilling into her. "Oh God, Kenna!" Her rhythmic pulsing was milking him empty.

Soon Kenna collapsed on Bash and he held her while they both rode out their respective highs, their hearts pounding in tandem next to one another. When the sensations started to fade, Kenna moved and looked up at her husband. "Think the house heard us?"

Bash chuckled. "I think the whole valley heard you when you screamed my name." He then moved to capture her lips with his because he didn't care if the whole world knew. When he finally broke the kiss several minutes later, he asked, "How are you feeling? Are the medicines working?"

Kenna smirked. "Parts are sore here and there but overall very satisfied. As for the saddle soreness, it's much better."

Bash grinned and caressed her face with his free hand. "Still, I should check if more is needed before we dress again."

Kenna looked up and down the face of her husband and smiled. It was so lovely to have someone to look out for her. "Think that's wise? We may never leave this spot."

Bash looked lovingly at her. "I want you to be able to walk and sit tomorrow."

"And here I thought we could spend tomorrow in bed," quipped Kenna.

"Don't forget, there's a mass of thanksgiving we need to attend tomorrow," said Bash. "As the Master of Horse and Hunt, I must attend and so must you both as Mary's lady-in-waiting and as my wife."

"If we must," sighed Kenna, resigned. "Then we should get dressed and inspect the gardens before we return to the castle."

Bash gave her one last quick kiss before Kenna moved off of him. He moved to quickly inspect the sore spots, applied some more cream here and there before they dressed between kisses and returned to the real world. That picnic spot was now their special place on the estate.

**A/N2:** Thank you for reading. I hope this was a decent follow up to the last chapter. Due to the overwhelming response, I'm thinking of continuing this series. Prompts welcome!


	3. Welcome Home

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews, favourites, follows here and likes and reblogs on tumblr for last chapter. Each one inspires me to continue. Rest assured, I will be sending a thank you note where possible soon. :)

This chapter is a proper welcome home that Kenna organized while Bash was away since 1x21 implied that Bash has gone out on multiple excursions to hunt the darkness.

Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Reign characters belong to Laurie McCarthy and Stephanie Sengupta and The CW. I'm just playing with them.

**Welcome Home**

After bidding his men goodnight, the Master of Horse and Hunt walked toward the room he shared with his wife and when he turned the final corner, he could hear voices emanating from beyond the door. The closer he got, the more he was able to make out what was being said. Kenna was obviously ordering people about. When he opened the door, he was greeted by the sight of his beautiful wife lighting the last of the candles and two maids who were pouring the last of the warmed bathwater into the tub in the middle of the room. She was in her olive green dress, which complemented her hair, eyes and complexion and she was a sight for sore eyes.

"Bash!" Kenna smiled at the sight of her husband. "I wasn't expecting you just yet." He had sent a note ahead with one of his men at their last stop.

"The roads were better than expected." Bash looked around at the effort Kenna had put into his homecoming and a genuine smile appeared on his face. He had been out for the last week hunting the Darkness to no avail and Kenna had promised a surprise when he had kissed her goodbye the morning he left. Just as he was about to close the door, two kitchen maids came in carrying trays of food some of which were covered.

Kenna pointed them to the table she had set up in one corner that was lit with half the candles in the room. "That will be all," the mistress said, when the servants looked to her for direction.

While the servants were exiting, Bash walked toward his wife with a grin. "This looks wonderful."

Kenna met him halfway, reaching out to him and he pulled her into a kiss. It had been a long week for both of them. When Bash tried to deepen the kiss, Kenna pulled back. It wasn't that she didn't want him, but the food and bath would go cold. "You must be famished unless you wanted to take a bath first."

"Do I smell that bad?" asked Bash with a grin.

"You smell like horse and a week of road." Kenna wrinkled her nose once she took a deeper breath near him. "I can help you undress and bathe, if you wish."

Bash kissed the top of her head. "Will you join me?"

"I bathed earlier," Kenna smirked at him. "Besides, if I did, the food would be cold by the time we were done." They had bathed together several times before and each time they spent more time being distracted by other matters than bathing. "Why don't you sit?" Kenna indicated the chair next to the tub.

Dutifully, Bash sat and started to take off his boots. With the horrors of the road caked on them from the melting snow, he couldn't very well let his wife touch the outside. Once he had removed them, Kenna took the boots and placed them just outside their room by the door for cleaning overnight. She then took one of the laundry sacks and held it out for him to place each piece of dirty, discarded clothing as he removed them. Once he was in the bath, she placed the filled laundry sack beside the boots and locked their bedroom door. She wanted no interruptions tonight.

"Isn't there a dinner or a gathering this evening?" asked Bash while he soaked in the hot water. "I saw an army of servants carrying things toward the throne room when I came in. I would have thought you would have been there for Mary, especially since Lola now tires easily."

"The Bohemian Ambassador arrived yesterday," said Kenna, moving to sit on a chair near the tub. "After the Duchess Cecilia died the last time the Archduke was here, the King and Queen are having a dinner to honour her memory. I switched duties with Lola this afternoon and I will take her shift tomorrow." Grinning at him, she added, "She and Greer are attending to Mary while I attend to my husband." She reached out to caress his cheek.

"Thank you for doing all of this," said Bash, smiling. Looking up at her, he added, "It's a lovely surprise. No one's ever welcomed me home like this before." He then soaped up his face and hair.

"It kept me occupied while you were gone," said Kenna, wistfully. "That way I'm keeping busy and out of the King's way during the day and I don't spend the time before I fall asleep worrying too much for your safety, or wondering if you were able to sleep comfortably." Seeing Bash reach for the bucket of clean water, she asked, "Are you ready?"

With soap all over his face and head, Bash nodded.

She then picked up the bucket and poured it over his head.

After wiping the rinsing water away, he turned and took her hand in his. "You needn't worry about me. I know what I'm doing. I know the Bloodwood well and I've been out in the wilderness on extended trips since I was a boy."

"Still it's lonely by myself in our bed at night, with nothing but a book to occupy me," said Kenna, looking at him. "My thoughts then turn to wondering where you are and how you're doing."

"Well, I'm home now for the time being," said Bash, feeling sheepish. "Why don't you tell me about your week while I finish bathing? Anything else other than the arrival of the Bohemian ambassador happen while I was away?" asked Bash, while he applied soap to the remainder of his body.

"The King rode another boar in the throne room for one," said Kenna, chuckling while she stole glances at her husband well-toned body. "This time in his armour and lance jousting an imaginary foe."

Bash sighed. "So long as he didn't bother you."

"No," said Kenna with emphasis. "He didn't."

Bash looked at her to search for the truth in her face and he saw it when Kenna stared back at him.

Taking a deep breath through her nostril, Kenna said, "Also, Lola felt the baby quicken."

"She must be excited," said Bash with a small smile.

"Very much so," said Kenna rather animately. "Both she and Julien were thrilled. They are looking for a home of their own now." Try as she might, she was unable to hide the slight trace of jealousy in her voice when she said it and she looked away not wanting him to see what she thought. "Hoping to find something nearby for the time being until the baby is born."

Immediately noticing the change in tone, Bash asked gently, "What's the matter?"

Kenna sighed, "I've also heard from the estate manager at our new home regarding the renovations. It will be done by the end of the month." After a short pause, she looked up at him. "When will we move?"

Bash knew that his wife desperately wanted to get away from court and the twin desires of granting her wish and finding and destroying the Darkness warred within him while he composed his reply. In the end, his love for his wife won out. "Once we know it's complete, we'll go. I know you want to get away from Court and the King."

Kenna nodded. "Lord Castleroy left for another trip East but Greer still hasn't signed her marriage contract yet."

Puzzled, Bash asked, "Is she waiting for something in particular?"

"More likely someone," Kenna replied, not wanting to give her friend away.

"You mean the kitchen boy, Leith?" asked Bash.

"How?" asked Kenna, surprised that Bash was aware of the gossip. Her husband normally didn't seek it out.

"It had reached the stables," said Bash, moving to get out of the bath. "I learned of it from one of the stable boys."

Kenna, ever ready, stood up and brought a towel to him. "The stables! I'm certain that Greer will be thrilled to hear."

"Well, it's not often that a lowly kitchen boy catches the eye of a queen's lady-in-waiting," Bash grinned, leaving the bath and taking the towel from his wife.

"Or a bastard for that matter," joked Kenna, crossing her arms in mock defiance.

"Oh, has a bastard caught your eye?" asked Bash, raising his eyebrow in mock surprise. Leaning in, he added, "As your husband, I'd like to meet him."

"I'm certain you're well acquainted with him," said Kenna looking up at him trying to hide her grin.

"Am I now?" asked Bash leaning even closer.

"Absolutely," said Kenna before moving just close enough to kiss him.

That was all the encouragement that Bash needed. Dropping his towel, he pulled his wife closer and deepened the kiss. He had missed her so much. He didn't realize how much until her soft lips caressed his own. He had missed the smell of her, a mixture of her natural scent and the perfume she used. He had missed holding her at night in their bed. Plainly, he had missed her.

Kenna instantly responded and wound her arms about his neck, running her fingers through his freshly washed hair. When they finally separated, and Bash moved to kiss her neck while he started to undress her. "I've missed you so much," said Kenna breathlessly.

In his haste, Bash nearly tore the dress off of his wife. Soon the rest of the clothing on her came off piece by piece leaving a trail as he led her to their bed nearby. Finally, when she was free of her clothing, he picked her up and placed her gently on the bed while he drank his fill of her soft, sun-bronzed skin. While he suckled one of her pert breasts, one hand wandered further south to her centre where he found her wet for him, which harden him even further. It had been a long week of sleeping out on the cold, hard ground.

Kenna for her part was savouring her husband's ministrations. He always took such good care of her in the most delightful ways. His experience meant that he understood the needs of his partner and ensured her satisfaction before he took his fill. Now while he rubbed her nub ever so insistently, Kenna writhed under his erotic touch, arching her back to ensure his finger maintained contact with her while leaving her breathless for more. "Oh, please don't stop!"

Bash looked up while he continued to rub. "My wife wants more?"

"Yes, please!" Kenna moaned breathlessly.

"Tell me what you want me to do," said Bash before kissing her navel.

"I want you to kiss me thoroughly down there," said Kenna, fingers reaching to her core while her eyes rolled to the back of her head in pleasure.

Moving lower, Bash kissed and licked her nub until he had her moaning and whining, her back arched and her breath coming in short gasps. Stopping momentarily, he asked, "What else? I want to hear you say it." He then resumed his licking.

"I want you to put your fingers into me." Kenna bit her lip to keep herself from falling over the edge when he inserted a digit. "Faster, Bash, Faster!" She was getting so close that as soon as Bash sped up, stars exploded behind her eyes, she screamed his name, and she sat up from the overpowering feeling that spread deliciously all over her while her centre pulsed on his fingers. Looking down at him, she watched while he took out his fingers, licked them and then lapped up her juices.

Overcome by her love for him, Kenna pulled him up so that she could kiss him. She wanted to express the feelings that were coursing through her. When she captured his lips with hers and ran her fingers through his hair, she could taste herself there, which sent another thrill through her. When she broke the kiss and placed her forehead on his, she stated in urgent, husky tones, "I want you in me. I want you to fill me, husband. I need you now!"

Looking into her eyes, he saw her desire for him which harden him further instantly. Gently placing her against the pillows, he kissed her again and again while her hand snaked down, grasped his erotically charged member and began to stroke. This ignited his need to be one with her. So as soon as she positioned him at her moist entrance, he pushed and entered her. Her warm centre enveloped and embraced him so thoroughly that he had to start reciting the alphabet in his head to keep from going over the edge right there and then. God, he could never tire of making love to her.

When Bash entered and filled her, she immediately wrapped her legs behind his back to bring him deeper into her, holding him in place. He then started to move slowly and deliberately at first. Each move bringing him closer to her and her desire for him started to build again. Unable to keep silent, Kenna's little whines and moans filled the room, eliciting a primal need in Bash to drive into her. Meanwhile, each time he thrusted into her, Bash felt the sensation that started from his groin growing throughout his body to the tips of his fingers that were caressing both sides of her face while he hovered over her.

Overcome by the waves and waves of desire that surged through him until he was so near the edge he could barely think of anything else, he force himself to refocus because he wanted Kenna to reach it with him. Focusing more on her while he continued to thrust into her, he could hear her moans louder and breaths coming in rapid succession signalling that she was once again near, so he sped up his movements to be a counterpoint to her hips pushing up to meet him maximizing friction and thus pleasure.

"Faster, yes, faster!" All the muscles in Kenna's body tensed while she neared the edge as Bash continued pound furiously into her. Looking into her eyes darkened by desire, he just couldn't hold it any longer, so he thrusted one final time into her and let go. "Oh God, Kenna!" At that moment, hearing him call her name, Kenna followed him over the precipice screaming his name, and her centre pulsed rhythmically on his shaft milking it out.

Once he caught his breath, Bash rolled them over slightly and scrambled to get them under the blankets to keep warm. In their haste, they hadn't bothered to even pull down the covers. While they rode out their highs, Bash caressed her arm with his fingers and it was so good that his fingers left trails of goosebumps there. "How I've missed you." He then leaned in to give his wife a long and lingering kiss that conveyed the love in his heart in the aftermath.

While he held her, Kenna felt again that certainty whenever she looked at her wedding ring, now her most treasured possession. It no longer felt nearly as odd as it had in the beginning but it was comforting all the same.

At that moment, Bash's stomach growled and they both chuckled. Glancing at her husband with a smile, Kenna asked, "I suppose now that you're sated in one manner that you're hungry in another?"

"I will never get enough of you," said Bash with genuine feeling. "But I am hungry. Do you think the food is still warm?"

"It ought to be," said Kenna, lifting her head to look at the table at the other end of the room before turning to look at her husband again, tracing her finger down his jawline. "I had asked it be brought up with covers."

Bash smiled and kissed her finger. "Shall we?"

Kenna nodded. "Let's."

Bash then sat up and pulled on his robe that Kenna had laid out on the bed. He then stood up from the bed to fetched hers from the hook behind the dressing screen. Once they were covered enough to ward off the chill, Bash held out his hand and led his wife to the dining table she had set up earlier.

**A/N2:** Thank you for reading. Do I continue? Please leave a review since I'll be using reviews to gauge interest in continuing this series of one shots. Prompts are most welcome and will be credited. :)

P.S. I strung together all the Bash and Kenna scenes from their marriage up to 1x21 recently into one file which you can download from my tumblr. Link in profile.


	4. Aftermath - A New Day

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows for last chapter. This chapter is a m-rated scene from my longer plot-driven story, _Aftermath_.

Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Reign characters belong to Laurie McCarthy and Stephanie Sengupta and The CW. I'm just playing with them.

**Aftermath - A New Day**

Kenna awoke early the next morning to Bash's arm draped over her and she could feel a certain part of his anatomy against her back, but she couldn't help but smile. He loved her. He had professed it last night and she had returned it. What a wonderful feeling that was until the stars fell, which according to her husband foretold the coming of the plague. They had gone and spoken with Nostradamus about the situation and Nostradamus thought it was possible but there was no way to tell when the predictions would occur. They would have to wait.

Not wanting to wait for the predictions to come true, she had suggested that they take a small excursion that day while Pascal was to be kept busy and distracted and Bash had agreed. Kenna savoured the quiet time to think a little longer, until she started hearing servants move about in the hallways. When she did finally rolled over in place, it woke Bash up from sleep. Reaching up to caress his face, she smiled at him. "Good morning."

Blinking the sleep away, Bash returned the smile. "Good morning." Even just as he was waking, the sight of her beautiful face brought such tender thoughts to mind. He had been feeling the pull of love for his wife for some time now, but her telling him that he was enough made his heart want to burst and so he had told her of his love for her. What was more remarkable was that she had returned it without hesitation. What had he done to deserve this wonderful marriage that neither wanted the night they wed?

Feeling the love that shone on Bash's face, Kenna leaned in to give her husband a quick kiss. "It's still early. I just heard the servants starting to move about, but I couldn't wait to start the day with you."

Running his fingers along her hip and bringing her night dress up her side, Bash said with a grin, "If it's early still, perhaps we could find some other diversions to keep us occupied until breakfast is ready."

"Perhaps we can," said Kenna, smiling before she leaned in to kiss him again.

Bash deepened the kiss immediately. After having admitted his feelings for her the night before, he wanted to show his love for her this morning. It was a new dawn and he wanted to express his love in a manner that would bring pleasure to them both. First, he helped her to remove her night dress. Then he started to kiss her jawline and then down her neck. He wanted to make each time they made love to be enjoyable and the moans and happy sighs coming from Kenna indicated that he was doing it right, which hardened him even more.

Kenna, meanwhile, formed thoughts on how to make this encounter better than the last. Bash had been so good to her in this and in many other ways. He had cared enough to ask what she wanted even before they consummated this marriage. He thought to give her a family ring as a wedding ring. He sought to protect her from his own father. She wanted to tend to him as he had tended to her simply because she loved him.

When he was finished with her pulse point, he moved to rain kisses down her breastbone until he reached one of her breasts. He had been tweaking her nipples to arousal with his fingers while he had been kissing her neck. Licking the points before sucking the breasts, Bash made sure that neither were jealous of the attention he gave to the other. The courtesans his father had sent him to in Paris when he was younger had taught him well and would be proud of him for remembering their specific instruction.

While Bash sucked her breasts, Kenna arched her back which prompted him to move his hands lower. Tapping her nub like a push button, she nearly flew off the bed from the sensations he brought forth. "Please don't stop!" Running her fingers through his hair, her nails scraped his scalp just so when he hit a good rhythm. Kenna had to bite her lower lip to keep from losing control when he upped the ante and plunged a finger into her centre.

When he thrusted his finger into her centre and pulled it out in a come hither motion, Kenna felt the build up reaching the point of no return. While one hand was tweaking a nipple, Bash was licking her nub and fingering her centre. Feeling her tense up, Bash moved just a might faster on all fronts and her nerve endings exploded as she unraveled beneath his touch. She screamed his name as waves and waves of pleasure coursed through her.

While she was recovering from her high, Bash licked his fingers clean before lapping up the juices that flowed from her. It tasted like nectar from the heavens to him knowing that he was able to satisfy his wife with just his tongue and fingers.

Just as he was about to hover over his wife and kiss her, Kenna sat up and captured his lips with hers only breaking apart long enough to say, "I love you," before resuming the kissing. While they were kissing, Kenna moved her hands to grip his member, which surprised Bash enough for him to break the kiss to suck in his breath. Taking advantage of being apart, Kenna moved to kiss, lick and suck him, which because it felt so good, nearly caused him to fall off the end of the bed.

Moving them up the bed, Kenna resumed her attentions on him while he propped himself up by his elbow. Licking and stroking him, while she cupped the family jewels, brought him so close to the edge that she could already taste his eagerness.

Unable to take her ministrations any longer, Bash was barely able to utter in a voice deepened by desire, "Oh God, Kenna, I need to be inside you!"

When she heard him, she moved up to kiss him lightly on the lips and stared into his eyes like a huntress eying her prey. "I want you inside me as well."

Unable to reply with words, Bash merely guided his wife on all fours and entered her from behind. Thrusting at first into her moist, warm centre to make the connection and then stopping just long enough to bring himself from the edge so that he wouldn't just go without ensuring his wife was right there with him. Once he was far enough from the edge, he started moving again and to ensure that Kenna didn't miss the friction on her nub, he placed his arms around her and started to stroke her while he moved more leisurely in and out of her from behind.

While they both built up together, Kenna's breaths were coming faster to match Bash's strokes. "Oh yes! That's it, Bash! Right there! Oh yes! Faster!" Increasing the speed on both fronts, he gently pulled her up and sat down on his heels so that he could grab a breast and kiss her pulse point from behind. He wanted to arouse her in every way possible at the same time. Kenna then leaned her head back to give him more access and while her breaths came faster and faster, she moved to act as a counterpoint to his thrusting to maximize the friction which energized all her nerve endings.

Seeing his wife getting closer egged him on to make it all about her and then suddenly just as he was losing steam from all his exertions, she tensed and unraveled while he held her and she screamed his name. With her centre pulsing on his member, he had the urge to really thrust into her, so after giving her a little time to recover, he quickly moved her back on all fours. Once in position, he plunged into her centre again and again. After four or five thrusts, he started to peak and with one final push he reached it, tensed and let go. "Oh God, Kenna." He held onto their joining point while he reveled in the joy of the high and waves of pleasure flowed through him as he spilt into her, shuddering at the intensity of it all.

When they pulled apart and collapsed on the bed still breathing hard from the exertion, Bash brought Kenna close to him and held her tenderly. Kissing her temple in the aftermath, he whispered in between breaths, "God, I love you!"

Exhausted from their efforts, sleep overcame them while they held one another and it wasn't until the knock that brought their breakfast that woke them in the end.

**A/N2:** Thank you for reading. Should I continue to do this for my other fic? Please leave a review since I'll be using reviews to gauge interest. :) I will be using the prompt from the lovely Guest reviewer at a later date.


	5. Love's Intoxication

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows for last chapter. This chapter is from a prompt that one of my readers provided. Thank you so much, _Guest_! :) I'd identify you better by that's all you left. ;)

Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine.

**Prompt:** Sexytimes in the Open Halls of French Court

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Reign characters belong to Laurie McCarthy and Stephanie Sengupta and The CW. I'm just playing with them.

**Love's Intoxication**

Kenna and Bash both had a little too much to drink on a visit to the village as an escape from the castle. The long winter had brought cabin fever even for those living inside such a vast home. Dressed more plainly to avoid attracting notice, they had walked hand in hand to a new tavern that opened recently during the warm spring evening, returning only after they closed it down.

After entering by a servants entrance, Bash found couldn't keep his hands off of his wife—a touch on her shoulder here, a caress of her rump there. He was getting more brazen by the minute. The slight intoxication was bringing out a bolder side that Kenna found quite enticing. He had returned recently from one of his expeditions to find the Darkness and though they been intimate just that afternoon, he found that the walk home had reinvigorated him.

Kenna, for her part, welcomed such attentions from her husband. Normally, they kept things out of the bedroom reasonably chaste to keep up appearances, but having dressed more plainly and entered via one of the servants entrances, they found that they had attracted no one's attention and this made both of them less inhibited.

Stumbling into an unlit hallway, Bash gently pressed Kenna against the wall and leaned in for a kiss. "I want you so much," he mumbled into the kiss.

Kenna responded immediately, deepening it and pulling him down to her level. "I want you, too," she mumbled between kisses. She had been wanting this all evening, ever since he reached down and caressed her inner thigh while they chatted with another couple at the tavern who had come to celebrate her birthday. Before long, Bash was moving to kiss her jawline and Kenna leaned her head back to give him access.

Leaning his body closer, he grounded his groin against her hip, showing her just how much he wanted her. Kenna's response was to grab his behind and pull him closer. So while he continued to kiss, suck, nip at her pulse point, he started to pull her dress up inch by inch with his fingers until he could feel her bare thigh. Moving his hands up from thigh to rump, he was greatly surprised to discover that she had conveniently forgot to wear any undergarments. "You little minx," he chuckled at her throat.

"You like my little surprise for you," said Kenna in a throaty whisper by his ear.

"I do," Bash whispered back, "very much so." He then moved to kissed what little of her shoulder the dress and cloak she was wearing revealed, while he moved to finger her nub, which was already moist and throbbing at his touch.

When Bash started rubbing her nub, Kenna almost fell over the edge right there. Her nub had been so sensitive from an evening of teasing that she had to bite her bottom lip to keep from going over, so to distract him, she moved to unbuckle his belt and unfasten just enough buttons for his hardness to spring forth. Taking that as his cue, Bash picked Kenna up by her bare behind just high enough to impale her centre on him. Instinctively, Kenna wrapped her legs behind his back to gain what leverage she could and let out a small grunt. He filled and completed her so perfectly.

Their joining this time had a feel of urgency to it, partially because they were still exposed in an unlit hallway, but also because it had been building for nearly the entire evening and they both desperately wanted to feel the euphoric high. So once Bash had a good grip on his wife, he started to thrust and drive into her, using the wall to help hold her up.

Since neither wanted to attract unwanted attentions by speaking too much, Bash used the tempo of her breathing against his ear to judge how close she was. He was getting close himself, but then the warm, moist tightness of her centre always brought him right to the edge after he entered her. While Bash was driving into her, suddenly, Kenna felt herself peak and moved to bury her face on his shoulder to muffle a scream that she couldn't suppress when she went over.

Soon thereafter Bash felt her centre gripping rhythmically on him, so he moved up the pace a tad to finish. He was close, so with three or four frantic thrusts accompanied by muffled grunts, he fell over the edge and let go, shuddering while he went over, spilling into her. Leaning his head against the wall behind her and burying his face in her shoulder to ride out the high, he willed himself to stay up when all he wanted to do after such pleasurable exertions was to puddle into a pool. His legs started to feel like jelly while the intensity of it all was slowly starting to wane.

When their breaths finally became reasonably steady, Kenna unwrapped her legs from behind Bash's back and he gently lowered her to the ground. After straightening their clothes and refastening buttons and belts, Bash leaned over for a loving kiss. Pulling part, he looked at her features in the dim light and couldn't help but caress her cheek. "God, I love you."

Kenna couldn't help but smile when he said that to her. "I love you, too." She then leaned in for another loving kiss. After they pulled apart, she said, "Shall we head to bed? It will be morning soon."

"Let's," said Bash, grinning widely. Taking her hand in his, he led her out of the unlit hallway and off to their room.

**A/N2:** I hope that filled the prompt adequately. Sorry it's shorter than the rest but there was very little conversation in this one to avoid attracting too much attention. Thank you for reading. Please leave a review since I'll be using reviews to gauge interest. :) Any other prompts?

P.S. I started a new Kennash tumblr called **Kenna and Bash Like to Bicker** wherein our beloved couple bicker over short chats. You can find url by putting dots in between the next three words: Kennashbickering tumblr com :) It also has an associated twitter (by changing at to the symbol): atkennashbickerin I'd like to put one up every single day until the end of the hiatus, but need some prompts help. I hope you check it out.


	6. The Drizzle of the Rain

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows for last chapter. Sorry this took so long. Work has been crazy and I have family visiting until July 16. This chapter is from another prompt that one of my readers provided. Thank you so much, _Guest_! :) Not sure if you're the same Guest as last time. In either case, thank you!

Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine.

**Prompt:** Kennash making love in their candlelit room while it's raining. Total cliche but :)

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. All Reign characters belong to Laurie McCarthy and Stephanie Sengupta and The CW. I'm just playing with them.

**The Drizzle of the Rain**

It was the first spring rain and it had been a surprise. One moment the sun had been shining and the next moment, rain had poured down on them while Bash had been giving Kenna another riding lesson. They arrived at the castle, drenched to the bone dripping on the floors as they went. It was fortunate that their room was close to a set of servant staircases as the pair ran up and entered their room where they could strip themselves of the wet clothing.

With the coolness of the spring weather, the fire was still burning in the fireplace in their room though it was now down to embers. Bash having stripped his cloak, jacket and shirt off in quick succession, threw a couple of logs on to bring the temperature of the room up so that when they did put on dry clothes they would start to warm up. In order to see better in the room by the darkened, stormy skies, Bash lit several candles as well. By this point, Kenna managed to remove her cloak, but the dress was still clinging to her corset which had been soaked through as well. She moved closer to the fire once the logs caught.

Looking up at his wife, Bash asked with concern, "Do you need help? You shouldn't stay in the wet clothes for too long."

"Yes, please" said Kenna, while she fiddled with the sash tie. "I'll need you to help with the buttons at the back and then the corset. But take off the rest of your wet clothes first. There's no point in both of us sitting in wet things."

Bash nodded and sat in a chair to remove his boots, socks, trousers and underwear. "I'm sorry the clouds opened up. If I thought that it would rain so much, I would have postponed the lesson."

"That's all right," Kenna smiled at him. "I enjoyed it while it lasted. We weren't out in the rain all that long."

"No, just long enough to thoroughly soak us through," said Bash with a sigh, walking behind her. He moved her wet hair all to the front of one side so that he could access the buttons.

"Don't be too hard on yourself," said Kenna, craning her neck to look at him. "These things happen."

"I've unbuttoned all the buttons I can see," said Bash, looking for more buttons on the dress. "You can at least pull it over your head. Did you want me to do that?"

Kenna nodded. "Once you're done that, please help me untie the corset."

Bash reached down and grabbed the bottom and lifted the entire dress above her head in one quick motion. "That's one down."

"See the tie in the back?" asked Kenna.

"Yes," said Bash, looking at his wife's back, barely able to take his eyes off her bare skin. Seeing goosebumps, he quickly caresses her upper arms to generate some friction to warm her.

"Just pull it to untie the knots the servant made this morning," said Kenna looking behind her. "This would have been faster if I chose a different corset." When he doesn't respond, she asked, "Bash?"

"Yes," said Bash, startled out of his reverie. "Right, let me untie this so that you can warm up." He then made quick work of the corset ties that the servant had worked so diligently on that morning. Casting it aside, he grabbed a blanket from the foot of their bed and wrapped it around her to keep her warm. "Would you like me to help you with your wet skirt and other undergarments or would you prefer that I hold this while you remove them?"

Kenna hugged the blanket around her and smiled at his need to let her choose. Tilting her head against the warmth of the blanket, she asked, "If you wouldn't mind removing them for me?" Her eyes wandering from his manhood to his face and her mouth formed a mischievous grin.

"Of course," said Bash, reaching inside the blanket to pull down her wet skirt. Pulling a chair closer to the fire, "Please sit so I can remove your riding boots before the rest."

Kenna did as he bid and held out her legs from under the blanket. Since she was a child, no one had taken such good care of her. She watched as Bash eased the boots off before he removed the socks.

"Stand up so that I can remove the rest," said Bash, looking up at her.

Standing up again, while her husband removed the long and short undergarments, she asked, "Aren't you cold?"

"The warmth of the fire is enough." Bash looked up from below while he worked. "You can sit down again. Let me get a towel and I'll dry your hair."

Sitting down after all her clothes were removed with care, Kenna looked at the fire. "When do you think we can go out riding again?"

"Anytime after the rain lets up," said Bash, wrapping the towel around her head to soak up the water first. "So the rain didn't deter you?" Now that she could steer a horse, he was teaching her how to cantor and eventually to gallop.

"Not at all." Kenna smiled, "I'm enjoying riding."

Rubbing her hair between the towel in his hands, Bash said, "I'm happy to hear that you're enjoying being on a horse. I'd like to explore our estate and the nearby area on horseback eventually."

Turning slightly to look up at her husband who was now drying the lower lengths of her hair, Kenna said, "I think that would be lovely."

While Bash continued to dry her hair, he added,"Once you're a thoroughly able horsewoman, we can even explore Paris on horseback if you wish."

"That sounds exciting," said Kenna. "The only large city I've only been to is Edinburgh."

Reaching to touch the hair near the top of her head, Bash said, "I think that's all I'm able to do with the towel. The rest will have to dry on its own."

Standing up, Kenna turned face to her husband, "Thank you for taking such care of me." She then leaned up to kiss him.

Feeling Kenna's soft lips upon his, Bash pulled her closer under the blanket and deepened the kiss. The act of undressing his wife and drying her hair had awoken his desire unexpectedly. He wanted to kiss her all over, to caress her soft skin, to hear her soft moans and to make sweet love to her, but first he wanted her to feel his love through the kiss that they shared. The roar of the fire and the soft drizzle of the rain falling gently against the windows will make a lovely backdrop to his worship of her.

While the kiss progressed, Kenna snaked her arms about his neck, to run her fingers through his still damp hair and the blanket around her slowly slipped from her shoulders, pooling about their feet. With his warm body against her, she reveled in the feeling of skin on skin and with the warmth of the fire behind her, she wasn't cold anymore.

Bash having had the fill of her sweet mouth, moved to kiss her jawline before progressing to her pulse point, where he sucked, nipped and kissed thoroughly. Kenna, loving the kisses on her neck, leaned back to give him more access, sighing softly. Her sighs drove Bash wild and made him realize that this would be much more comfortable in bed.

Once he had made his mark on her pulse point, he led her there. Sitting down, he pulled her between his legs and she leaned down to kiss him. Bash deepened the kiss and his tongue sought entrance which Kenna readily gave. While they kissed, their tongues were engaged in an erotic dance that neither wanted to end. When Bash finally pulled away, Kenna moved to straddle him and gently push him down onto the bed where she started to kiss his jaw, down his neck and his chest.

Before she moved lower, Bash said in a deeper, husky voice, "Why don't we move up the bed so that you'll be more comfortable?"

Kenna could only nod her answer and followed him up to the head of the bed, where he laid down again. Once they were positioned better, she resumed her kisses down his belly before taking his growing member in her mouth. Bash groaned with pleasure and ran his fingers through her hair. "Oh God, that feels so good." After moving up and down his member several times, she cupped him before she moved to licked and sucked him gently, causing Bash to suck in his breath.

Bash enjoyed his wife's ministration very much but before he got too close, he sat up and pulled her up for a kiss and then lowered her onto the bed so he could worship his body like she had worshipped his. He started his kissed on her forehead, then her nose before capturing her mouth with his. Kenna ran her fingers through his hair while they shared a sensual kiss. When Bash pulled away, Kenna looked at him, her eyes darkened by desire. "Love me."

"I will." He then proceeded to kiss her once more before he moved to her jawline and then her neck. There he mumbled between kisses, "You are so beautiful." One hand moved lower to cup her breast and then to tease her nipples taut with his fingers. When he moved to suckle her other breast, Kenna moaned in pleasure and her fingers caressed his scalp. Then he moved his hand even lower to rub her nub which was already wet and throbbing. "Oh yes! More! Please!" Kenna started to writhe under his touch. One hand reaching for the sheets beside her, Kenna gripped them while she unraveled beneath him, screaming his name.

When she finally came down from her high, Bash smiled at her. "You like this?"

"Yes, very much," said Kenna, feeling very languid after she fell over the edge.

"Tell me how much you like this," said Bash, lifting her knees up and placing her feet on the bed for better access to her centre with his tongue. Bash first tested the area by sticking one finger in her warm, wet centre and he was rewarded by a moan. Next he moved to lick her nub, while he moved a couple of fingers in and out of her centre in a come hither motion. Soon Kenna was writhing again. "Oh yes!" Kenna bit her lower lip to enjoy the sensations longer. "More! Faster! Oh God!"

Before long, Kenna reached her high again as waves of pleasure cascaded through her. When she finally recovered, she rolled them over and checked to see that he was ready. After a few strokes, she determined that he was, so she moved to straddle him and impaled her centre onto his hardened member. He filled her so completely that she had to wait a little for her centre to adjust to his size.

Meanwhile, Bash nearly went over the edge once he entered her warm, moist centre. His senses heightened by how tight her core was. He placed his hands on her hips to hold her in place while he adjusted to her. Before long, he was ready and signaled it by moving his hands to cup her breasts. Kenna started to move up and down soon after. Placing her hands over his, she moved slowly at first and then built up from there. Wanting to make sure she was getting enough friction, he moved one hand to rub her nub while she moved. "Oh God, Bash! Yes! Right there! Faster!" Bash complied and before long, Kenna fell over the edge again. "Sebastian!" Her tight centre pulsed against his member, which nearly sent him over the edge.

Now that Kenna had gone again, Bash rolled them back over so he was on top without separating them and naturally she wrapped her legs behind his back to bring him deeper. He then leaned in, gave her a kiss which she returned with feeling. Once they were settled, Bash started to thrust in and out quickly, building toward a finish. Kenna, for her part, was building up again as well. Soon her breaths were coming faster and faster and she was moving her hips as a counterpoint to his movements generating maximum friction. Just before his final thrust, Kenna came again with a scream, which pushed him over the edge. "Oh God, Kenna!" At that moment just when he fell over the edge, a bolt of lightning lit up the skies outside as if to tell the world. He then let go and spilt into her. Waves of pleasure coursed through both of them reaching every extremity. The thunder that followed the lightning could be heard in the background but neither Kenna or Bash noticed.

Once he recovered enough of his senses, he rolled them slightly and collapsed on his side.

Looking at his wife, he felt a wave of love for her. With his free hand, he gently caressed her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Kenna then leaned in for another kiss. Sated from their activities, this kiss conveyed the love between them.

When they finally pulled apart, Bash grinned at her. "Perhaps we should go riding in the rain again, if this is to be he result."

Another bolt of lightning, brightened the windows again which caught Kenna's attention momentarily before she looked at her husband's face again with a smile. "Perhaps, especially if such good things outweighed the bad." The thunder that accompanied the lightning clapped at that moment.

Finally feeling a little cold, Bash reached down and pulled a blanket from the foot of the bed to cover them. Tired from their exertions they napped until it was dinner time.

**A/N2:** I hope that filled the prompt adequately. This is probably not 100% what you were picturing from the prompt, but it's what came about. :D This one was less intense than the last one, but hopefully no less satisfying. Thank you for reading. Please leave a review since I'll be using reviews to gauge interest. :) Hopefully, I'll have a chance to work on the next one soon, but it might not be until after family has left.

P.S. I just received in the mail a lovely autographed picture of Torrance from my wonderful friend, mimijag (atmimijag31 on twitter - after you change the word at with the symbol), who was in Monte Carlo for the Television Festival two weeks ago when Torrance and Adelaide were there and she was so wonderful as to get a personalized autograph picture for me. I can't thank you enough, my friend! You are awesome! I haven't had a chance yet but I will be scanning the original and posting it on my tumblr hopefully this week. There is a pic that Mimi took of it already on there from two weeks ago, if you want to see it now. *still grinning from ear to ear*


End file.
